


【天加】装A的O总要面对一些意外

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: 伪装成Alpha的Omega加贺美新有了新的护送任务，zect将Omega作为诱饵试图拉拢强大的独立骑士Kabuto，加贺美新亲眼目睹这一计划的失败，又努力让它变得成功了。





	【天加】装A的O总要面对一些意外

我是一个伪装成alpha的omega。

啊、不是故意要违反第二性别管理条例的啦……只是、嗯……顶着omega的身份要在zect这种危险性极高的组织工作是不被政府允许的，要战斗的话果然还是alpha比较方便吧？出于这样的考虑，我才选择瞒着同事和上司的。反正档案在父亲那边压着，他都愿意让我进zect那就没有什么问题了。

当然最基本的戒备心和防护手段还是要有的，在zect这种遍地alpha的地方气味阻隔贴是必不可少的，值得庆幸的是我在omega里无疑是比较钝感的类型，平常的气味和身体状态都和beta没什么区别，只有在发情期才会散发一点额外的信息素。嗯，我对自己的身体素质还是很有信心的，至今以来在zect工作也很顺利，没有什么大意外的话“加贺美新”还会以alpha的身份继续在对抗异虫保护人类的战线上长期活跃下去。

——没有什么大意外的话。

怎么形容呢，如果说七年前的涉谷陨石事件是日本现代史上最大的意外，那“天道总司”这个人男人大概能算得上人类史上最大的意外。至少在我的人生里，再也没有比这么一个从天而降的“太阳”更意外的东西了。

——原本加贺美新没想到自己能和信誓旦旦自称着“行天之道，总司一切的男人”的天道总司有什么深切牵扯的。毕竟太阳的运行轨迹如此高不可攀难以捉摸，他一个小小凡人在数次试图接近后都以碰了一鼻子灰告终，自然也就只好放任天道总司孤高矜贵地在太阳的轨道上运转，自己安分守己地去走所谓凡人之道。再说了，天道可是个实打实的纯种alpha，暖烘烘的阳光味掺一点浓烈的伏特加气息，稍微不知收敛点都能熏得其他alpha打喷嚏那种，加贺美新对这种行走的发情期诱因早有防备，自然是下意识保持距离最好。

至于后来……加贺美新实在不是很乐意回想那个该死的美名其曰“招揽强大战力Kabuto”的任务。彼时加贺美新已经认清不能妄想和天道总司做朋友的客观事实，作为假面骑士Gatack战斗得正热火朝天，自以为终于能把天道那个气人又自大的男人暂时抛到脑后不去考虑，结果就被上司塞了“护卫组织选定的omega，全程紧密监测现场情况”的坑爹任务。

拿脚趾头想都知道用甜美omega来钓天道入伙的计划不可能行得通好么，那家伙像是会因为发情的omega就兽性大发的类型吗，加贺美新暗自腹诽，不如说天道那个样子怎么看都像是已经跳出了凡人生理需求不食人间烟火只吃小煦做的饭的那种人吧。奈何上头的命令违抗不得，新晋骑士战神Gatack也只得不情不愿地陪着由组织精挑细选出的女性omega前往选定的米其林三星餐厅，西装革履地担当保镖的职责坐在精心打扮得优雅又惑人的美女身边埋头切烹饪到恰到好处的牛排。

“哦？所以你们zect就开出了这些条件？”

对面的天道总司倒是如约而至，气定神闲地翻了翻美人omega递来的文件就放在一边，挑眉露出一个不以为然的笑容：“我说过了吧，我对加入zect没有什么兴趣，这些筹码的确很丰厚，但对我来说并没有足够的吸引力。”

“请不用急着下结论，我们zect对您的能力可是很欣赏的，既然Kabuto的战力被上层如此重视，我们就绝对不会怠慢了您作为变身者的利益。”美人的微笑精致得无懈可击，她直视着天道总司的眼睛，彬彬有礼地举杯：“请您再考虑一下，zect能给的绝不只是战斗支持和配得上您能力的地位而已。”

那暧昧话音里潜藏的暗示意味连加贺美新都能理解得清清楚楚，他在心里对zect某些时候的不择手段嗤之以鼻，只低着头一心一意地解决自己盘里的菜肴，连眼都不想抬——也就错过了美人omega抿着唇和天道碰杯时眼底那一抹狠厉，以及天道危险地微眯的双眼。

下一秒杯盘被打翻一片，天道总司迅疾地攥住美人omega的手腕按在桌上制住她挥刀的动作，眼神和语气都明显冷下来：“怎么，贵组织信奉的原则就只有得不到就要毁掉一条吗？再说你也未免太过心急了，怎么也不等到诱导剂完全生效再动手？”他冷笑着摇头，“这样欠缺周全的计策，恐怕就连加贺美都没那么容易上当，用美人计前也要认清对象才行吧，建议拿去对付那个风间大介，肯定有用。”

“……喂天道！”怎么连这也能暗讽他一通，加贺美新不满地拍桌而起：“放开她吧，这不是袭击没成功么，你好歹也对omega温柔一点！”

“因为是omega所以就得温柔以待吗？”天道总司瞥他一眼，躲过他迎面挥出的拳头，倒是放开了疼得抽气的美人，好整以暇地整了整衣领，“要和你打倒是还有点意思。”

“你这家伙……”加贺美新恼火地磨了磨牙，示意受伤的omega先回去汇报，自己拦在天道总司身前气势汹汹地对峙：“我不想跟你战斗，但是果然不打就没办法跟你交流，你就是这副样子让人火大啊混蛋！”

他上前两步打算揪住对方的衣领好好给那张欠揍的俊脸来上两拳，结果刚靠近就毫无预兆地一个腿软，趔趄着撞进了天道怀里——简直像极了投怀送抱。“诶……？”加贺美猝不及防地睁圆了眼，满脸不知所措勉强靠着天道及时圈住后腰的手才没挨着他滑下去，后知后觉地察觉到从尾椎骨直漾上来的酸软，小腹好像燃起了一把空虚的火，灼得他四肢无力口干舌燥，神智仿佛陷入云端模模糊糊地混沌起来。

……糟了，这感觉是……呜……

天道总司有些意外地扬眉，随手捞起来的笨蛋的身体反应显然不似作伪，连呼吸都粗重了不少，蹙着眉两眼湿漉漉的模样明显是在竭力忍耐暴虐的欲望，湿热的吐息打在他领口裸露的肌肤痒痒的。略一思考前因后果，他晃晃兀自轻颤不止的加贺美：“加贺美，听得到我说话吗？你还有同行的后援没有？”

“……嗯……哈啊，天道……”加贺美新眼底泛起泪花，呼吸急促地胸口起伏着，指尖攥紧了他的衬衫勉强聚起一丝神智：“没有了……就我和刚才的、呜……好难受……”

看来除了那个omega身上的诱导剂外不只是酒里被加了料，加贺美吃的那些菜也好不到哪去。天道总司不由得想叹气，这么大个烫手山芋，可没办法放心交给别人啊。

“你父亲可真是舍得下血本……”天道总司自言自语，加贺美新已经在他怀里软成了一滩春水，神志不清地蹭着他发出欲求不满的哭吟。药效比他估计的还来得猛烈，气势汹汹地勾起了加贺美新作为钝感omega从来没特别难熬过的发情期，把omega潜藏的欲火搅和得一塌糊涂，蜂蜜和西柚的甜香混合着在空气中蒸腾得馥郁。“……哈呜……天道，天道……帮帮我……天道、好热……嗯……”加贺美新不安地扭动着，被烧得混沌的意识只够向最近让人安心的alpha发出带着哭腔的哀求。

“……真没办法，庆幸是遇上我吧。”天道总司隔着西装裤的布料都能摸到加贺美新臀间的隐约湿意，只好身体力行地打横抱起热得柔软烫人的omega走向提前定好的房间——刚才那位美人逃走之前还不忘把房卡落在桌上，看来他的确是小看了zect那位领导的果决手段。

既然连环套都这么摆在眼前了……那就跳进去看看到底如何也无妨。天道总司想，现在就姑且先解决眼前甜腻又缠人的麻烦吧。

总而言之，加贺美新的任务完成得相当顺利，至于天道总司加入zect后又是何等景象，就是可以暂且按下不表的后事了。


End file.
